Gorilla Masaki
|homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = King of the Ring ~A.D. 2018~ |lastepisode = Rock 'n' Roll ~A.D. 2089~ |numberofepisodes = 3 |cast = Galigali Galixon |label2 = Another Rock }} is Kengo Arashi's former friend and wrestling rival who transforms into , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Rock. Character History Masaki was a childhood friend to Kengo Kobayashi (who took up the ring name Kengo Arashi), growing up in an impoverish lifestyle before making way into the wrestling industry. Both of them became part of the professional wrestling promotion, the Japan Worldwide Wrestling Circuit (JWWC), where Kengo achieves a lot of success as a wrestler, which drew jealousy from Masaki. Gorilla Masaki was first introduced as Kengo's challenger for the JWWC World Heavyweight title, only for him to lose against the champion long before he challenges Taki and , who were watching the match, into a match. Fed up of Kengo's accomplishments, Masaki makes a deal with the to turn him into an Another Rider, transforming him into Another Rock. However, Masaki decidedly ignored Sworz's terms and acted on his own will. Another Rock attacks Kengo in his locker room during a house show, prompting him to call Taki and Sougo to take the Another Rider out. When the two Riders beat Another Rock, Kengo discovers that Masaki became an Another Rider out of desperation to win the JWWC title from him. When Sworz attempts to confiscate the Another Rock watch from Masaki to find a more useful host, White Woz shrinks him to a small size, which prompts Masaki to reclaim the Anotherwatch to once again transform into Another Rock. Taki and Zi-O attempt to stop Another Rock, only to be stalled by the actual Kamen Rider Rock. Taki was able to defeat Kamen Rider Rock as a result. Later, Kengo accepts Masaki's challenge, but adds a stipulation to their match: a no disqualification/falls count anywhere match and if Masaki loses, his career as a wrestler will be over. Kengo eventually retains his championship thanks to the assistance from Taki and Zi-O, and Masaki is banned from wrestling indefinitely. Forms Another Rock *'Height:' 209.4 cm. *'Weight:' 108.8 kg. *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' 2089. *'Position of year:' On the top of the belt buckle. *'Name and position:' "ROCK" on the bottom of the belt buckle. Equipment * - Transformation trinket. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Gorilla Masaki is portrayed by . As Another Rock, his suit actor is |大林 勝|Ōbayashi Masaru}} Notes *Gorilla Masaki as Another Rock is the opposite to Gennosuke Iwatoshi. In addition to being connected to Kengo Arashi, Gorilla was Kengo's rival and friend before being consumed by jealousy, while Gennosuke idolizes Kengo since childhood. Gorilla willingly became an Another Rider by all means to claim the JWWC championship from Kengo, while Gennosuke is a battle-competitive warrior who enjoys fighting, who nevertheless is an honorable man. See also *Gennosuke Iwatoshi - original Kamen Rider Rock Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Human Monsters Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Another Riders Category:Gorilla Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden)